A Magical Moment
by DancingToMusic
Summary: Laney and Corey are both separately taking a walk in the park, when it starts pouring with rain. They meet by chance under Corey's umbrella. What will happen? Will they finally tell each other how they feel? CORNEY ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND!

Laney Penn happily hummed to herself as she strolled through Peaceville's city park. Even though the weather said it was going to rain, it was beautiful outside, and she had nothing better to do. Kin and Kon were out of town for the day, and Corey called band practise off as it was no use practising without drums or a piano. Laney was disappointed when Corey said he had chores to do so they couldn't do something together.

Laney blushed as she thought about Corey. She'd had a crush on him since, well, five-ever ago! She loved everything about him: His smile, his laugh, his personality, but he only thought of her as one of the guys. _Anyway_, she thought sadly, _he'd never love me._

As if Mother Nature knew what her mood was at that moment, it started pouring with rain. Laney groaned as she was immediately soaked to the bone.

Grumbling and shivering she started her long three block trek back to her house.

On the other side of the park, Corey Riffin walked along the narrow footpath with his umbrella, taking in his surroundings. He'd just finished his chores (that took five hours to do, because it's Corey) and decided some fresh air is what he needed.

As Corey strolled through the park he let his mind wander, in particular to Laney Penn. She was amazing in every way: Her hair, her eyes, her passion to the band, considering she was the only girl out of a band of four.

Corey's mood quickly changed from blissful to gloomy though. _Why am I thinking about a girl thatwill never love me back,_ he thought sadly. _I'm just an immature thirteen year old boy to her._

The two oblivious lovers of Grojband continued walking gloomily through the downpour, not noticing one another until…

'OUCH!' Laney cried as she fell back on to the ground, not noticing who she bumped into.

Corey gasped, not knowing it was Laney. 'I'm so sorry,' he apologised, offering his hand. 'Are you OK?'

Laney mumbled something under her breath as she brushed herself off, still not looking up. 'Yeah, just watch where you're-Corey?'

Laney gasped as she finally looked up, noticing it was her fellow band member and crush that knocked into her. Corey's eyes also widened.

'Lanes?' he asked. 'Is that really you?'

Laney smirked. 'No, it's an imposter pretending to be me.'

Corey laughed. 'It's just, well, you look…ah, how do I put this?'

Laney raised an eyebrow. 'Different, on account of my new hairstyle, because it's raining?'

Corey blushed. 'Ah, well, when you said it, it sounded way better.'

Laney chuckled, but Corey noticed she was shivering. 'Hey, you OK Lanes?'

Laney nodded, her teeth chattering. 'J-just a bit c-cold, Core,' she admitted.

'No you're not, you're freezing!' Corey exclaimed.

Laney shifted her eyes to the ground until she felt something warm being placed around her shoulders. She looked up to see Corey's warm smile and a jacket around her.

'Here,' he said. 'I don't need it anyway.'

Laney blinked up at him. 'Th-thanks Core,' she stammered as she put Corey's jacket on.

Corey continued smiling. 'Anything for you Lanes,' he answered slinging an arm around her, bringing her in close. Laney blushed on account of how close they were and what he just said.

She gazed up into his warm blue eyes. 'You really mean that Core?'

Corey glanced down at the red-head. 'Of course Lanes, I mean, what if you caught a cold; we wouldn't be practicing, which would mean no gigs. That wouldn't be good for the band, right?'

Laney's heart sank to the tips of her numb, wet toes. 'No, it wouldn't,' she whispered silently, looking away from Corey, any glimmer of hope she might have had about him liking her vanish, like it wasn't even there. Of course it was about the band, why would she be stupid enough to think that he'd like her? Why would-

'Hey Lanes, you okay?'

Laney turned around, meeting Corey's worried gaze. He actually looked genuinely concerned, like, he actually did care…

Laney took a deep breath. It was now or never.

'Core, I have something to say, and it's okay, if you say I can't stay in the band and-'

Laney started sobbing. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face being rejected and getting kicked out of the band, she'd never cope. Her job would be a night job, cleaning the McDonalds floors perhaps, she'd spend all day cooped up in her room, never once seeing sunlight, never once having a moment where it was something other than getting rejected by the boy of her dreams and kicked out of the band who she spent so much time with, her best friends.

Laney felt something that sounded like a drum, and she realised that her face was against Corey's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on hers. 'I'm here if you need me,' he whispered softly. 'But can I say something first?'

Laney nodded and pulled back, so their faces were millimetres apart and they were staring into each other's eyes. Corey took a deep breath.

'I love you Laney Penn, always have. Everything about you is perfect: You're eyes, your smile, your voice, the way you play your bass like a true musician. I have no idea what the band would do without you, or me for that matter. And, if you do want to leave the band, go ahead, it's okay.'

Corey turned away, tears forming in his eyes. She'd laugh, taunt him, say 'ha-ha, good one Core', run away. What he didn't expect was a hand placed under his chin and his head turned so he was gazing into a pair of deep green eyes. Laney smiled.

'I had no idea you felt the same way,' she said, and she kissed him. Corey's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he closed them and felt the magic of the moment, throwing away his umbrella in the process, so they were kissing with the rain dripping down their backs, through their clothes.

But they didn't care.

After two minutes they pulled away for air. 'That was-'Laney started with a love-struck look in her eyes.

'Amazing,' Corey finished, with the same look in his eyes. They smiled and pulled each other in for another kiss, both of them not wanting this magical moment to end.

**A/N **There we go, another oneshot done! I will probably publish more oneshots then multi-chapter stories, as they come easier. Also, if I am publishing multi-chapter stories, I'll post oneshots whilst I think of chapters.


End file.
